Way Back Home
by DianaPrinceWW
Summary: A strong friendship is built between an escaped alien from another planet and an exiled princess from an ancient civilization; a bond that would eventually grow as love. But when duties must be carried out, will they still be able to hold onto that bond? SM/WW Disclaimer: Characters, etc are not mine.
1. Prelude- Escaped and Exiled

**Hi! This is a new fanfiction about, as always, my favorite DC couple, Superman and Wonder Woman. This is actually an idea put up by krazie4kaldiana and shiro-wolfman-k; I just thought of events that will happen in this story. This was a challenge put up and I accepted! Hope you like it!  
**

* * *

_BOOM! BOOM!_

The hard thudding sounds erupted from the, slowly crashing, metal ceiling. But all Jor-El thought about was the safety of his wife and son, who followed him to the direction of his laboratory. As they both ran across the collapsing structure of their Kryptonian home; explosions erupted from different sides of their home. Their large metallic and electronic controlled home slowly crashed in front of their eyes and there was nothing they could do about it.

Finally, they've reached it. Jor-El placed his hand on a small screen beside the door; and with a shout, "Kal-El!" to the computer, the door automatically opened. Jor-El allowed his wife to enter first; and once they did, the door immediately closed behind them.

Jor-El rushed towards the large computer and activated the space ship he had prepared before. His concentration was swirled: from the process of activation of the spaceship to the worry over his wife and son's safety.

"Jor-El," Lara called out to him, "Are you sure this will work? What if this spaceship cannot fit all of us in it?"

"It will work Lara," Jor-El kept his eyes on the screen; "I made sure it will."

"I just want my son to live, for Kal-El to live." She told him.

Jor-El stopped and walked towards her. He leaned close to her and hugged her, "I do too, Lara. But I won't allow him to grow up without parents; to live like he doesn't belong with everybody else around him. I want us to be there for him. And," he took a deep breath, "if by some chance, the space ship malfunctions, it is enough if only you two go."

"No! I won't leave you!" Lara argued.

Jor-El stared into his wife's eyes and saw the fierce determination and worries in them. He kissed her on her forehead and told her, "Then we'll have to try to make sure it works. Lara… you and Kal-El are my life and if saving you two is the last thing I do then I will die a happy man."

"But-"

He shot her a smile and resumed typing on his computer. Finally, the spaceship behind them flashed its lights. Jor-El took off the blanket that covered it and revealed a large capsule space-ship. The outer design of the spaceship was a simple silver metal derived from Krypton's soil. The silver was able to withstand high pressures and heat temperature- it was a perfect substance for a spaceship travelling through the extreme conditions of space. In the centre of the spaceship was a small window where Jor-El placed his hand once more beside it. A light scanned his hand and within seconds, the door beside it opened and revealed a small space- perfect for only three people.

"Lara! You and Kal-El enter!" he called to his wife.

Lara did as she was told. She held her son tightly-who was finally crying in her arms due to the loud sounds of the explosions around them- and entered. She sat on the corner and looked at Jor-El.

"Jor-El!" she shouted.

Jor-El looked around his laboratory; a place he had spent a lot of his time in. He watched as all of his works and experiments were slowly destroyed by the falling metal and explosions produced by mixed chemicals. He gritted his teeth as he watched all of his hard work destroyed right before his eyes.

With a deep breath, he entered the space ship and pressed a couple of buttons beside him on the wall. Soon after, the door closed and they felt movement. Jor-El pulled his wife beside him and tightly hugged her and their son. He told her to close his eyes as the space ship that carried them slowly lifted itself up to the air.

All the way through, Jor-El didn't dare himself look out the window as he didn't want to see his planet's complete destruction; but unknowingly, his eyes peeked through the window in front of them. He froze as he watched their planet, Krypton, shattered into millions of pieces and disappeared into the dark and thin space. There were turbulence when the explosion happened but all Jor-El did was hoped that the thick metal compound of the space-ship was enough to withstand the turbulence.

Within seconds, he lost his home, his childhood, his works and achievements. He had lost everything but one: his family. He moved his son's blanket from his head and kissed him. His son then smiled at him and raised his arms to his father. Jor-El shed a tear as he watched his son.

"We're safe now Lara." He told his wife.

"But what are we going to do now?" she asked him.

"We'll find a way," he reassured her and placed his hand on his son's head, "besides, in your hands… you might be holding not only the hope to our family… but to the new planet we'll be landing."

"Where is that?"

"Earth."

* * *

Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira felt nothing but anger and fear in her heart as she watched huge balls of fire descended from the sky and destroyed the once beautiful structures of her kingdom. The only thing she had heard the whole time were the screaming sounds of her own people who desperately cried for help as they were attacked by those balls of fire, as well as vicious animals. Of course, her sisters were able to hold themselves against the animals but the sheer number; as well as the continuous crashing of meteors; overwhelmed them.

She wanted nothing more than to run to her sisters and fight alongside them but-

"Your majesty!"

Queen Hippolyta turned to the serious face of her general. She had a dark skin tone, braided hair; and her tall featured towered over the Queen's. General Philippus had led the way from their comfortable homes in the palace and towards the ship that was prepared for them.

"We have to leave!" The general shouted.

"But my people! Our sisters!" Hippolyta shouted back.

"Your majesty there's nothing we can do! The Goddess Hera's wrath has surpassed reason and the only way we can stop all of this is if we follow her demand: for you to leave! Because the child you are carrying right now in your arms is the daughter of her husband; but not hers."

Queen Hippolyta looked down on the crying child in her arms. For a new-born, she presented a lot of light dark hairs on her head; her oceanic blue eyes were hidden behind closed eyes and tears. She shook the baby in her arms and silently shushed her, "It'll be okay my daughter; I am here for you. Nothing can hurt you."

"Please your majesty!" General Philippus gently tugged on her arm, "the longer we stay, more of our sisters will die!"

It hurt Queen Hippolyta that the reason why her people were dying was because of her; she made the mistake of having a passionate affair with the God Zeus; a one-time mistake that led to the birth of their child, Diana. Still, she viewed the child in her arms as a blessing; a blessing that she never allowed to be taken from her. And so with such a resolve in her mind, she looked up to the General and told her, "Let's go!"

Soon after, they've finally arrived by the ship. The large wooden ship in front of them, floated on the sea by the harbour. The ship was well equipped with metal armours around it- designed in withstanding battles. Queen Hippolyta asked General Philippus to take Diana and so the General did. As Philippus ran to the ship, Queen Hippolyta turned and shouted to the sky,

"Great Hera! I beg of you! Come!"

She looked around as she anxiously waited for the Goddesses' appearance. It took some time, then suddenly, a bright light appeared in front of her; and as it slowly dimmed, a beautiful woman of blond hair in a red silk dress with gold plating walked towards her. Her expression was furious; and it stayed that way until Hippolyta began,

"Great Hera! I will obey by your command! I will leave my kingdom as long as you let go of my people!"

"Who are you to negotiate with me?!" Hera shouted.

"I am their Queen! And the child that is in that ship right now is their princess!"

"How dare you?!" Hera hissed, "what's to say I don't kill your daughter right now?!"

"Because no matter what blood flows inside of her, she will always be an Amazonian by nature!" Hippolyta kept her stand, "She is a warrior by birth and not just the daughter of Zeus! And one day she will rise up to the throne and be their leader!"

"Is that a threat?!"

"It's the truth. We Amazonians have kept our world apart from the rest; and we have all devoted ourselves to the Gods and Goddesses that helped us. My people do not deserve to be punished because of a mistake only _I _did!"

"That's where you're wrong Hippolyta," Hera replied, "A queen's action can always be reflected on the effect it has on her people. That's why… I turned them into stones!"

"What?! NOOOOO!"

Queen Hippolyta couldn't take it anymore; with the sword that dangled by her side, she tried to lunge at the Goddess but was suddenly stopped by a hand that grasped her arm. She turned and saw that it was General Philippus.

"The princess is finally asleep," General Philippus told her in a calm voice, "the child, Mala, is looking after her right now."

"Let go of me Philippus! Our sisters-"

Philippus tightened her grasp on the Queen's arm, "I know! But attacking the Goddess wouldn't do anything! It will only make it worse! That's why we have to go!"

Hippolyta bit her lower lip then slowly lowered her sword. She clenched her jaw and tightened her grip on her sword.

"Hera!" she shouted, "This I swear to you! I will be back for my people! And once I do, I will bring with me the rightful ruler of the Amazonians!"

"Then I shall be waiting!" Hera smirked.

With another pull from General Philippus, they both headed to the ship and prepared themselves to sail away. Hera soon disappeared from their sights as soon as the ship moved. The ship had its rough and bumps at first but upon leaving the harbour, the ship sailed on smoothly.

Queen Hippolyta looked at their, once, beautiful island; that had been inflicted upon by the wrath of a Goddess. She tightened her knuckles as she thought of how it was possible for her great and powerful home to have ended up the way it was.

Suddenly, she felt a tug on her dress. She turned and looked down at a young girl, about the age of 7, with blond hair and blue eyes. In her arms, she carried a baby; Hippolyta's baby. She wiped the tears off of her face and smiled at the young girl as she took the baby in her arms.

The baby was sleeping and as she slowly stroked her hair, she looked up to the sky and whispered, "Great Zeus, this is the fruit of our affair; a fruit that you and I both bore. So, I beg of you, do not abandon your child. Give her strength to overcome the challenges ahead of her."

She kissed her daughter on her forehead when suddenly-

A small bolt of lightning appeared from the sky and struck… the baby in her arms. Although, instead of a cry, the baby remained sleeping; and even though Hippolyta should've been affected by the lightning, she didn't feel anything. It was then that she realized that it wasn't a normal bolt of lightning; it was a lightning sent by the God, Zeus…

"Are you okay, your majesty?!" General Philippus shouted from the upper deck- behind the steering wheel.

Hippolyta simply gave a small smile and told Philippus, "Our princess has been granted a gift by the Gods. "

Philippus didn't say anything but nodded her head with respect to both Hippolyta and Diana.

"My daughter, Diana," Hippolyta whispered to the baby, "one day, you will return home; and once you do, you will rule with kindness, bravery and compassion for our sisters."

As if Diana was listening, she moved her arms and legs as a response to her mother. Queen Hippolyta smiled at the sight of her.

"Queen Hippolyta," General Philippus called out to her once more, "where are we heading?"

"Where the sea takes us," Hippolyta told her, "where Diana will grow up like any other humans… to the Man's world."

* * *

**I've got to admit, it was quite hard writing about WW world. I find it so much easier with SM's but I shall try my best with this though! **

**Hoped you liked this chapter! And I will hear from you from your feedback! The more awesome feedback, the more I'll most likely post more! Thanks :D**


	2. Chapter 2- A Kryptonian's duty

Lara-El of Krypton- renamed as Lara Kent of Smallville, Kansas stared at the two packs of red meat on each of her hands. She was asked to buy a specific type of meat- beef- for dinner. But the two different meats in front of her looked exactly the same. She was confused and she didn't know who to ask.

She looked around the large space around her. In front of her, were large shelves of cold meat. The meats on the shelves were stacked with a large cooler under them. Behind Lara, were shelves of fruits and vegetables- all from different kinds. Everything was all new to her so she turned beside her and looked at the boy of about 7 years old, with jet black hair and gentle blue eyes. He looked up to her with curiosity in his eyes as he held onto her hand and tightly gripped it.

"Clark?" she called to him, "do you know which one is the beef?"

She showed the boy the two packs of meat in her hands. Clark looked at it with deep thought as he contemplated over the two packs in front of him.

"Hmm…" he put his hands on his chin; "I think…" he pointed at the pack of meat on her right hand, "it's this one."

"Really?"

He nodded, "I remember that was the kind of meat Ma Kent was cooking for us yesterday."

She smiled to him and put her hand on his head, "You really are smart… just like your father.

"Dad Jor-El or Pa Jonathan?" he grinned.

Lara laughed, "Both. Now come on, we have to get home before sundown."

Lara and Clark walked down the supermarket; their hands held onto one another. Lara carried the basket of groceries in her right hand and held onto Clark's with her right. She had gotten used to shopping by herself and without Martha's help since her and her family arrived in Smallville. They waited in line for their groceries to be bought.

"Hello there little boy."

Lara turned around to the sound and saw a brown haired woman with hazel eyes and her friend; they both looked down on Clark. They grinned at the sight of him; and Clark did the same to them.

"What's your name? You're so cute!" the brown haired woman asked.

"I'm Clark! Clark Kent!" Clark enthusiastically answered.

"What a nice name!" she remarked.

"Kent?" her friend asked, "Does that mean you're related to Jonathan and Martha Kent?"

Clark kept the grin on his face.

The brown haired woman then looked up to Lara and asked Clark with a smile, "Is she your mother?"

"Ye-"

Lara immediately jumped and interrupted Clark when she answered the woman, "No… he's Jonathan and Martha's son."

"Son?" the two women looked at each other with confusion, "when did the Kents have a son?"

"It's a long story," Lara gave a small laugh, "but I'm Lara… Lara Kent. I'm married to my husband who is a distant relative of Jonathan. We're currently staying with them."

"Ah… I see." the brown haired woman said, "Well it's nice to meet you. I hope you enjoy your time here in Smallville." They then waved their hands to Clark and said, "Bye bye Clark!"

"Bye bye!" Clark waved his hand.

"Thank you." Lara gave a small bow and watched as the women left.

Lara sighed. She had to lie again; and to have given such a lie was painful for her. She had to pretend that her son wasn't her own; and there was no lie as painful as that, especially to a mother.

Suddenly, she felt a tug on her clothes from beside her. She looked down at the saddened look on her son's face.

"Mom?" he called to her.

"What is it Clark?" she smiled.

"Mom? Why did you tell those women that I'm not your son?" he pouted, "don't you want me anymore?"

"What? Of course not!" Lara kneeled so that her face was in level with his, "I will always want you! You are my son."

"Then why?"

Lara sighed as a memory popped in her mind…

* * *

_7 years ago…_

_A bright light shone upon them and blinded Lara. She blinked a few times to adjust to the brightness of the light. She immediately turned her head away from it as she realized that she had been staring at the sun. It was weird, she thought; since the sun she was so accustomed of her whole life was a red colour instead of the yellow she saw._

_She turned her head beside her and found her husband who had just opened his eyes. It seemed he too was blinded by the sunlight because he flinched as soon as he woke up. They both looked around them and found that their ship had crashed into a spacious field with tall, bright yellow crops. Their ship had seen better days but it was still functioning and repairable. _

_Lara immediately looked down. She gave out a sigh of relief as she stared at the sleeping baby in her hands; whose gentle features were so calm and peaceful, she didn't dare do anything to wake him up._

"_Are you and Kal-El okay?" Jor-El asked._

_Lara nodded, "Yes. But Jor-El, where exactly are we?"_

"_I don't exactly know where but I do know that we have landed in the planet Earth."_

"_Is it safe here?"_

"_I don't know… But don't worry, we'll find something." He moved closer to her and their child, "Right now, we have to leave; and maybe find a way to hide our sh-"_

"_Jonathan! Over here!"_

_Both Jor-El and Lara jumped at the sound from the land above them. Their eyes widened at the sight of two Earthlings who stared at them with bewilderment. One of them was a man; whose grey hairs were slowly emerging on his brown hair. His rimmed glasses reflected the light rays of the sun; and behind them were his brown eyes. The other was a woman, perhaps, older than Lara a little bit. She had the same hair colour as the man's but her face expressed a greater shock than the man did._

"_Look Jonathan! There are people here!" the woman shouted._

"_Jor-El?" Lara looked at her husband with nervousness._

_Jor-El merely stared at the two Earthlings as he pulled her and their son close to him. He took a deep breath and bowed, "Greetings to you."_

_The man slowly put up his hand and nodded his head to them, "Hello… wh-who are you?"_

"_Is that a baby with you?" the woman asked as she pointed to their baby Kal-El._

"_Yes," Jor-El nodded, "this is our son; and if you would be so kind… we need your help."_

* * *

_Lara sat on the chair beside her husband by a table where, across it, the couple that they had met earlier sat and stared at them. The couple stared at them with confusion; and all Lara could do was look down as she didn't know how to answer their questions. The only person able to answer all of their questions was her husband; who remained silent._

_She looked out the window beside them and saw the red wooden house- bar, as the man called it-where they stored their ship. Despite the fact that the couple in front of them didn't know the components of the spaceship Lara and her family came in; with great effort, the man helped Jor-El in transporting their ship to a safe location- the barn. A lot of mechanisms were involved in transporting the space ship due to how heavy it was but in the end, they successfully hid the space ship inside the barn. Lara thought that the man was quite strong when handling himself with the space ship._

_They were offered some drinks in the form of a hot black liquid. Lara took a sip from the mug and flinched at the bitter taste of the drink._

"_Would you like me to add some milk and sugar in your coffee?" the woman asked her._

"_What will it do?" Lara asked._

_The woman smiled to her, "It will make it slightly sweeter."_

"_Then, if you don't mind, I would like some." Lara gave her drink to the woman._

_The woman stood from her seat and took Lara's mug. She headed towards the kitchen; and that was when Jor-El decided to break the silence when he began, "I know you have a lot of questions for us… and we are prepared to answer them as much as we can."_

_The man took a deep breath and nodded, "Okay… first, who are you?"_

"_My name is Jor-El, and this is my wife Lara, Lara Lor-Van El."_

"_And the baby?" Jor-El asked._

_They all looked at the baby who slept soundly on the couch by the living room. Soon, Jor-El answered, "He is our son, Kal-El."_

"_We come from a planet called Krypton." Jor-El continued, "It was located in a faraway galaxy; away from yours."_

"_Was?"_

_Jor-El sighed, "Our planet was destroyed due to the unstable radioactive core of our planet. We managed to escape the destruction of our planet minutes before everything was destroyed. We travelled light years across the galaxies, until we've finally crashed here in your planet, Earth."_

"_I'm sorry to hear that such a tragedy have befallen you and your planet. "The woman came back and handed Lara her drink._

"_Thank you." Lara told her._

"_We still have to introduce ourselves, my name is Martha," the woman then put her hand on her husband's shoulder, "and this is my husband, Jonathan, Jonathan Kent."_

"_It's a pleasure to meet you both." Lara bowed her head._

"_So… what are you going to do now?" Jor-El asked them, "Our planet isn't exactly accustomed to having people from another planet than ours. I think this might be the first time this has happened."_

"_I understand that," Jor-El said, "and I imagine we are putting you in a dangerous situation by being here so we will leave as soon as we can-"_

"_No you don't," Martha interrupted, "you don't have to."_

"_Martha?" her husband looked at her with confusion._

"_You can stay here as long as you'd like," Martha told them, "you are in a new world; one that you're both not very accustomed to. So you need some time to adjust; and you can do it while staying here."_

_Both Jor-El and Lara were surprised at the sudden invitation from Martha. They didn't expect her to declare an invitation such as that._

"_But we're imposing on you." Lara argued._

"_You won't be," Martha told her, "I might not know you both very much but my instincts tell me that you were brought here in our planet for a reason." She turned to her husband, "what do you think Jonathan?"_

_Jonathan looked at her with a doubtful expression- as if he was in a deep thought- and then looked at Jor-El and Lara; then to Kal-El. Soon after, he took a deep breath and told them, "Martha is right. You don't know anything about living here in Earth. You have nowhere to go to start your lives here."_

"_Besides," Martha looked at the baby on the couch, "you have a baby you need to look after."_

_Jor-El and Lara looked at their son and then to each other. They read each other's facial expression and thought that they were both thinking the same thing. They turned their heads to Jonathan and Martha then bowed as they said, "Thank you very much for your kindness." _

"_Although," Jonathan began, "we all have to bear in mind that your family have to stay hidden; away from the prying eyes of the government. People in here don't take visitors from another galaxy, easily."_

"_We completely understand that," Jor-El said, "we will do our very best to try and fit in among the rest."_

"_But what about Kal-El?" Lara asked, "it might not be easy for him. I want him to live a normal life in here, just like the rest."_

"_For a baby who suddenly popped out of nowhere, a lot of people will be asking about him. Who his parents are and where he came from," Jonathan explained, "and that will probably lead to questions about you two."_

"_Jonathan is right," Martha said, "an adult's origin can sometimes be passed but a child's is a different matter; it's a more delicate matter to others."_

"_That means," Jor-El began, "in order for our son to live normally here, he has to be seen as a normal boy, born and raised in here." Jor-El took a deep breath, "and the only way people will believe that and avoid suspicion on him is if they trust that his parents were born here as well."_

"_In this country," Jonathan explained, "there are things such as citizenship and health insurances. It will be hard for the two of you to gain these and avoid complete suspicion. What's more, the government has probably already detected some anomalies when you entered our atmosphere; the belief that there are aliens has gotten stronger over the years that they've set up so much in order to detect them."_

"_Which means they're probably already looking for the location of the source of that anomaly." Jor-El said._

"_You can probably pass off as a distant relative of mine," Jonathan told Jor-El, "you can carry the 'Kent' name but we will have to change your first name," he then turned to Lara, "you can keep your first name since it's not a lot different to the normal names here."_

_Jor-El and Lara nodded._

"_As for the child…"_

"_If you don't mind," Jor-El stared at Jonathan and Martha, "can you pass him off as your son?"_

"_What?" Lara widened her eyes at the sudden suggestion then shot her head up to her husband._

_Jor-El turned and looked at her," as much as it pains me Lara, this is the only way Kal-El can live normally without having suspicions around him. If the others believe that he is Jonathan and Martha's son, it will be easier for him to blend among the rest as an Earthling."_

"…_."_

_Lara looked at her child and felt the pain in her chest as she did. Suddenly, she felt her husband's hand on hers, "Lara, we knew it wouldn't be easy when we decided to enter the space ship; but we both decided that we will be there for Kal-El; to have Kal-El grow up with parents. Even if people don't know us as his real parents, we can still be there for him."_

"_Jor-El…"_

"_I know it's hard for you, but you said it yourself, you want him to live as normally as possible. The other Earthlings will undoubtedly look for us; and we can't put suspicion onto Kal-El as 't worry, we won't deny him his heritage; his true nature as a Kryptonian."_

_Lara didn't turn but kept her eyes on her baby. She then tightened her grip on her husband's hand and wiped the tear off her face. She looked at the couple in front of them and bowed her head, "Please… look after my child as well. He is our only hope."_

_Jonathan and Martha looked at each other; and as if they read each other's minds, Martha began, "It's been a while since anybody saw us; we can just say that the reason we didn't tell others we had a child was because of our… past miscarriages…"_

"_But are you sure with this Martha?" Jor-El put his hand on hers._

_Martha nodded, "Didn't we always want a child?" she looked at Jor-El and Lara, "even if I can just be a pretend mother to the child, it will be fi-"_

"_No," Lara nodded, "you have a kind heart; and for you to share your love and kindness to my child is a blessing."_

"_You do know that you're risking a lot by trusting us," Jonathan said, "I mean you're trusting strangers."_

"_So are you," Jor-El replied, "yet you allow us to carry your family name; an honour that can only be bestowed between family members."_

"_We're all taking a risk." Martha told them all; and then she smiled and said, "But I will do my best to be a good mother to him as well."_

"_We will need to change his name for registration then." Jonathan suggested._

"_What about my middle name?" Martha answered._

"_Middle name?" Lara asked._

"_My full name is Martha Clark Kent."_

"_Clark?" Jor-El said._

"_Clark…" Lara pondered over the name, "I like it."_

"_Then it's settled," Jonathan said. All of them turned their heads to the beautiful baby on the couch, "He will be known by the others as-"_

_Lara said the name, "Clark Kent."_

* * *

Clark and Lara have left the supermarket and were walking down the country road to their house. The Kent's house was isolated from the rest; which made it easier for Jor-El and Lara to go unnoticed. The road was empty and there was nothing but cornfields around them. So Lara decided to continue her talk with Clark. She kneeled down again and faced her son.

"Kal-El, I'm sorry to have to lie about it like this; and I'm sorry you have to as well."

"But why do we have to?"

"One day you will understand," Lara said, "and once you do, I know you will do the right thing. It's a delicate situation we are currently in but I believe you are the only one who can change that. I believe in you Kal-El, your father believes in you, we _all _believe in you. So have faith my child, a time will come when we don't have to lie anymore; have faith and patience. Do you understand?"

Clark nodded, "I do mother."

Lara smiled and kissed him on the forehead again, "Very good. Remember Kal-El, it is your duty as the last son of Krypton to make sure that we are able to live peacefully with the Earthlings; to make sure that they will be able to understand us and work with us."

"But isn't it okay to just tell them now about us being Kryptonians?" Clark asked, "I mean Pa and Ma Kent both know that we are Kryptonians."

"Not everybody is as kind and loving as them." Lara explained, "That's why we have to take our time to make others understand that we are good people."

Clark slowly nodded, "Yes…"

She pulled him into a hug and whispered, "That's my Kal-El."

As much as it pained Lara to have to lie again and again that Clark wasn't her son; her determination to make sure that Clark lived normally was stronger. No matter what, she didn't want to involve Clark into the complicated matter her and her husband were in; she wanted him to live his life to the fullest. And even though she had to pretend and give such a painful lie; it was a sacrifice she was willing to give for her only son; and their only hope.

The last son of Krypton.

* * *

**Hey! I gotta say this has been a tough one to crack! That's why it took me a while to upload this chapter.**

**Hope you didn't hate the chapter and please leave me with what you think. Thanks xD**


	3. Chapter 3-The beginning of a friendship

The afternoon was both bright and peaceful. Lara carefully placed small plates of cakes down the kitchen table- one for each person in the household. She made sure that Clark's piece of strawberry cake was bigger than the rest since he was the one who loved cake the most. After a sigh of satisfaction that she had finished preparing the table, she looked up to see that Martha was still preparing their afternoon cup of tea and coffee; there was also, of course, a jug of orange juice for the 10 year old Clark.

After they had set everything up for their afternoon snack, all they had to do was wait for Jonathan and Jor-El who picked up Clark from his school.

Finally, they have arrived. Lara's smile sprawled across her face when she saw her son; but it soon slowly faded when she saw the sad and slightly angry look on his face. She walked towards him and kneeled in front of him.

"Clark? What's wrong my son?"

Clark didn't answer; instead, he pouted and ran up the stairs. Everyone watched as he disappeared from the room and into his room.

"What happened?" Lara asked her husband.

Both Jor-El and Jonathan had sympathetic look on their faces when Jor-El replied, "There was trouble in his school."

"Trouble?" Martha asked.

"He got into a fight." Jonathan explained.

* * *

Clark jumped on his bed and buried his face on his pillow. He was still mad at what had happened earlier that he couldn't find it in himself to explain to his parents. So many thoughts rummaged through his head; and for a ten year old boy, it was too much for him. And so, he decided to take a fresh air.

He jumped out of his bed and ran towards his bedroom window and opened it. Slowly, he exited through the window, on the roof below and climbed down the drain pipe. And with that, he ran towards the direction of the woods.

* * *

Lara sighed as she climbed up the stairs. She understood her son very much and she wanted nothing more than to help him ease his situation. But since their situation was too dire for their whole family, all they could do was be patient; even if it meant Clark had to as well.

She stood in front of Clark's room and took a deep breath. She didn't know what to tell her son to comfort him. Still, she knocked on his door and called him, "Kal-El?"

There was no answer.

She knocked again and called him, "Kal-El, my son?"

There was still no answer. So, she turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door. She gave out an exasperated sigh when she saw that there was nobody in the room and that the window to the room was opened.

_That child…He climbed out the window again…_

* * *

Clark ran across the woods; the warm breeze of the afternoon brushed across his cheeks and the trees that towered over him looked down on him; he ignored them. He continued running until finally, he was out of breath. He had been running for a whole hour at full speed, without a stop. And for a little boy of his age to have done that, was impossible. But Clark knew that he was unlike any other boy he encountered or seen.

He leaned on the tree next to him as he tried to catch his breath. He looked around him. The branches in the trees swayed to the sound of the wind; the birds chirped theirs songs and the rays of the sun peeked through the trees. It was a moment Clark had always looked forward to whenever he was troubled… a peaceful moment… peacef-

"Oow!"

Clark rubbed the top of his head when he felt a sudden hit. It was a sudden hit but it wasn't painful; it was surprising. He looked down and saw an apple rolled down on the ground. He saw that the apple was already bitten just recently.

He looked up and was taken aback at what he saw. A girl with dark raven hair stood on a tree branch; she looked down on him with furrowed eyebrows but Clark saw there was curiosity in her blue eyes. She looked about the same age as Clark and he thought that if she _was _about the same age as him, then she was quite tall for her height. The girl stood on a thick tree branch as she held onto one on top of her with her hand. Everything about her caught Clark's attention especially her clothing. Her clothing was different: it was simple white linen clothing- a one piece- where the upper part of her clothes was two sides that crossed over one another and lower part was a skirt. She also wore white sandals that matched her clothes. Clark thought it was weird at first because the types of clothing he was used to seeing were more complicated than what the girl wore. For a moment, Clark found himself taken aback by the girl's appearance until suddenly-

"Would you mind not staring at me so much?" the girl began.

Clark blinked his eyes and took a step back. He looked down for a second then back up again to the girl. He found himself stammering, "I-I wa-wasn't staring!"

"Yes you were." The girl replied calmly.

"I wasn't!"

"Are you really going to argue about that?" the girl raised an eyebrow at him, "Besides it's obvious you're in denial."

Clark couldn't believe just how composed the girl was when arguing with him. Normally, whenever he saw an argument, the two people arguing usually had a competition on who could shout the loudest or who could throw hurtful remarks at each other. But the girl in front of him answered him with composure; and it made Clark felt defeated. So he decided to change the subject.

"Anyway, why are you on a tree?" Clark asked.

"I climbed it. And I climbed it because I wanted to climb it." The girl sat down on the branch she was standing on.

"But what were you doing?"

"I was going to eat my apple but," she pointed at the apple on Clark's hand, "when you suddenly stopped by this tree, I accidentally dropped it."

"Does this mean I owe you one?" Clark asked.

"Owe you one?"

"Yeah," Clark nodded, "I need to give you an apple in return for making you drop yours."

"I'm not blaming it on you." She said.

"Still…" Clark pouted as he stared at the apple, "it's my fault… I'm sorry…"

Suddenly, Clark heard a slight giggle from up the tree. His head shot up to the direction of the girl; he furrowed his eyebrows at the sight. She was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Clark asked.

The girl continued to giggle. Even though Clark felt uncomfortable with the unknown reason as to why she was laughing, he found her really cute.

"I said what's so funny?" Clark demanded.

The girl put her hand down from her mouth and looked down at him and said, "It's just… this is my first time seeing somebody give in to someone so easily."

"Well… it's my fault… isn't it?" Clark pouted and looked away, "I mean what's the use of denying it?"

There was silence after that. Clark looked up and saw that the girl's smile faded and she looked at him with seriousness in her eyes. It was as if she was in deep thought.

"Did I say something wrong?" Clark asked.

"No," she shook her head, "What you just said… I've never thought of it that way."

Clark didn't understand what she meant; and by the way she acted so mature, Clark was in disbelief of the girl who sat on the branch of the tree.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked.

"I'm climbing." Clark grunted.

One by one, Clark looked for protruding woods and holes on the trunk of the tree- something he was able to hold onto. But the trunk of the tree had such a linear shape he found it hard to climb; and so he was forced to rely on his own strength to climb the tree. This made him wonder though, _"How was she able to climb this tree?"_

Finally, with great effort, Clark managed to reach the branch where the girl was sitting on. Carefully, he treaded on all fours and reached the girl; he sat next to her. He sighed with relief as soon as he found himself comfortable. He looked at her; he was startled. The girl was even prettier than he thought. Her oceanic blue eyes were so soft to stare at and her facial features were a different kind of beauty than he had ever seen before- they were both gentle and strong.

Suddenly, she leaned close to his face; Clark froze.

"Hmmm…" she was inspecting his face.

"Is there something wrong?" Clark asked.

She didn't reply. Instead, she gave a slight nod to herself. It was as if she had just confirmed something by looking at his face.

"By the way you're looking," Clark began, "it's as if this is the first time you've ever seen a boy."

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"I meant up close."

"Oh…" Clark scratched his head, "but how can that be? Surely you've seen your father up close?"

The girl looked down; she was in silence at first, and then she told him, "I have never seen my father before."

"Why?"

"I don't know either," she shook her head; "my mother told me she would explain everything to me once I was in the right age. But I have my mother, Philippus and Mala with me; and they're my family. My mother is both a mother a father to me as well." She then turned and looked at Clark, "what about you? Are you with both your parents?"

Clark felt bad when he thought of replying that he had two fathers and two mothers; when the girl in front of him hadn't even met her father before. Still, he didn't want to ignore her question or lie to her.

He nodded, "I have my Dad Jorge and Pa Jonathan; and Mom Lara and Ma Martha."

"You have a big family." The girl said.

"You don't find I weird?" Clark furrowed his eyebrows.

"What is?"

"The fact that I have two fathers and mothers."

"Why would I?" she was confused, "they're your family."

Clark thought for a second; then began, "This afternoon, I had a fight with one of my classmates," he explained, "he thought it was weird that I call another couple my parents besides my real one."

"…."

"I didn't really care what they thought about that fact with my family," Clark tightened his fist, "but I couldn't allow it when he started insulting my parents."

"Then wasn't it right that you showed him that he had no right to insult your parents?"

"But maybe not in the way I did, by being in a fight with him."

"My mother told me that fights can only be settled in two ways," the girl told him, "through fighting or through diplomatic solution. The last resort usually being the first; because when talking fails, strength is the only way left. But because you seem uncomfortable with what you've done, I can tell you tried to reason with him first."

"But aren't I just stooping low if I continued fighting?"

"I'm not saying you should," she argued, "I'm just saying that everyone should be fair."

Clark sighed, "All I know is… that I will do everything I can to protect my family because I wouldn't be here without them. Families are the best aren't they?" Clark grinned to her, "Big or small, you can rely to them with anything; and they're always there for you."

"I know." She gave a smile.

"But… where exactly do you live?" Clark wondered.

The girl pointed at the east direction of the woods- deep into the forest.

"You live in the forest?" Clark raised his eyebrows.

"What's wrong with that?"

"W-Well…"

Suddenly, she shot her head up and looked towards the direction she just pointed. Clark watched as she stared at the direction; it looked like she heard something Clark didn't. It wasn't soon after; she looked at Clark and told him, "I have to go."

"Wait!" Clark stopped her, "I don't even know your name! I'm Clark by the way," he extended his hand to her, "Clark Kent. I live just by the cornfield outside of these woods." He pointed to the direction of his house.

The girl stared at his hand for a while; and with slight hesitation, she took it and shook it. Without another word, she suddenly jumped from the branch of the tree and onto the ground below. Clark's mouth opened in surprise. He watched her land on the ground with ease.

"It was nice to meet you!" Clark shouted to her.

The girl stood with her back on him for a couple of seconds. Soon, she turned around and looked up to him; and with a smile she told him, "My name is Diana. It was nice to meet you too Clark."

Clark grinned when she finally answered him. With glee, he waved his hand to her and she did the same as she ran deep into the woods.

For some reason, his meeting with Diana made him forget his small problem, even for a little while. He felt comfortable with her despite not knowing a lot about her; she ran towards the direction Clark had never explored before and so he was lost.

Still, deep inside him, he knew that it wasn't their last meeting; that that meeting would become the first of their many meetings. At least he hoped…

* * *

**Hi! Again... I apologize for the late post... :( But I admit, this was a hard chapter for me. I didn't know Diana would be as a child so i just went with what I thought. And I'll try to explain this as much as I could on the next chapter, along with the Amazonian's backstory.**

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review! Thanks! :D**


End file.
